


Don't Tell Me Things Happen For A Reason

by Bluejay141519



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Gen, MY SHIP IS CRASHING INTO LAND AND I JUST GOT ON BOARD, This Probably Actually Happened, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, how DARE, im so angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay141519/pseuds/Bluejay141519
Summary: I'm so god damn angry but I also understand but also I'm very angry and this is just how Dola broke the news to Edelman.





	Don't Tell Me Things Happen For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> IVE NEVER BEEN THIS INVESTED IN A REAL LIFE RELATIONSHIP AND THIS IS WHY I AM EMOTIONALLY DISTRAUGHT

“Hey man, come on in!” Edelman chirps happily the second the door is open, Danny’s hand not even having dropped from knocking. Dola swallows, heart climbing into his throat as he crosses the threshold and closing the door behind him. Jules just about skips to the kitchen, chattering the whole way about whatever shit he wants to do with the afternoon, and not at all noticing the pure dread on his best friends face.

 

“Uh Jules, we- we need to talk-”

 

“Sure, sure, but like what do you wanna do because like we should really-”

 

“Edelman-”

 

“-and then I was thinking we could go throw the ball around at Gillette because no ones gonna be there but if you don’t wanna we could just hang around-”

 

“I’m signing with Miami.” Danny’s heart drops from his throat to his stomach as he speaks the words, hating them even as they come out of his mouth. 

 

Julian goes dead silent, happiness sliding off of his face to be replaced with disbelief in one fluid motion. Danny swallows hard, feeling his heart break.

 

“I- I just- the patriots they aren’t- three years Jules, I’ve tried to show them that I’m worth it, I’ve tried  _ so hard _ -” Danny tries to explain, tries to tell Julian  _ why, _ tries to show him that he’s almost done, and he wants to stay with the patriots so bad, but he has to live, and the Patriots aren’t paying him and it just-

 

He wants so badly to retire wearing blue and silver. But  _ logically _ he can’t stay here anymore. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He finishes, voice choked off. “I’m so sorry, bubs, I don’t want to go but- but-”

 

Julian just keeps staring at him, disbelief turning to hurt the more Danny talks. Eventually he drops his eyes, which were screaming shock and betrayal, and his head follows. Danny shuts up, stuffing his hands inside his pockets and trying not to throw up.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers again, the tension in the air to thick for him to leave it silent for long. Jules just shakes his head, and takes in a shuddering breath. 

 

“Stop.” He says. “Stop apologizing, you- this isn’t your fault.” Julian lifts his head then, and stares Danny straight in the eye. Amendola can see everything there - the hurt, the trust, the plea for none of this to be true - and its everything that Danny feels. “Stop apologizing Dola, you doing what’s best for you and that’s what you should be doing.”

 

“It doesn’t feel like it.” He responds instantly, and he can see hope spark in the other man’s expression. “I really don’t want to leave Jules. I really, really don’t but this is...the best I can get right now.” 

 

Jules just nods again, and if anything, his expression shows sympathy and pity.

 

“I know. I know that Danny, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain it to me. New England is...there’s no other team like it. But if they can’t see that you deserve to be here, that you deserve to be contracted for  _ more  _ than whatever the hell Miami is giving you, it’s their loss. It’s... _ our _ loss. You have proven yourself man, you carried us through the playoffs and I don’t care what the fuck happened at the super bowl you have done so much...you deserve better than what they’ve given you.”

 

“I don’t want to have to play you, man. I don’t know what I’m going to do standing on the opposite side of the field and knowing that one of us is going to lose, instead of winning together.” Danny says, already hating the idea that he’ll have to put on Dolphins blue.

 

“Yeah that’s going to...suck.” Jules whispers at the end, and Danny hates it, hates the pain in his voice, hates that he has to do this. Jules sucks in a breath and jokes “Okay, but if you ghost me, I’m going to make beating you that much more painful.” 

 

Danny chokes out a laugh, feeling wrung out and tired. “Yeah well…yeah. No. Yes. I mean- I don’t want to just stop being...whatever the heck.” He glares at Jules who’s slowly smiling. “Fuck you for making me spell this out Edelman.”

 

Jules just nods. “Me too, bubs. Me too.” 

 

The tension is gone, but the feeling of regret and sadness remains, if only slightly abated by the general reassurance that their friendship won’t be destroyed by this. 

 

“Comere man.” Jules says softly, and Danny walks forward straight into a hug from the other receiver. His chest tightens to the point of pain, and his eyes sting as he squeezes them shut, but he hugs him back, and just breathes.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Jules says in his ear.

 

“We’re gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SALTY THIS IS BREAKING MY HEART RN


End file.
